Christmas In Another Place
by Becky99
Summary: In another time ... and in another place ... the Alphans celebrate the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas In Another Place**

 _by Becky99_

(1)

 _Season One's "Another Time, Another Place" will go down as one of my all-time favorite Space: 1999 episodes. The only disappointment was in knowing that the John and Helena of this world had a short time together as a married couple before Koenig and Carter's Eagle crashed on the moon, killing the two men. As in "Another Time, Another Love" (also seen in these pages) we join the Alphans, all alive and well, of this world during the holidays …._

* * *

She lifted the curtain at the entrance to their home and looked beyond the barren woods. In the distance, through a soft breeze, she could hear the Unsullied and she smiled. It was one of the few fresh water rivers on their home world. They were afraid it might freeze over because the weather was unusually cold this winter. Last year the pond to the west of their settlement froze and it was not nearly as cold. They did not get snow but the chill in the winter months was nearly bone numbing.

Perhaps it was the outcome of whatever disaster destroyed Earth a millennium ago, Kano once suggested. He could be right, Helena thought, and sadly smiled again.

They had been on Earth, a different world than they ever knew, for a little over a year. The New Earthers, as some called themselves, were so busy surviving during Christmas last year, after only a couple of months on the planet, that their holiday merely consisted of sitting around the communal bond fire and drinking cider. Tanya found kernels, much like walnuts, and they roasted them over the fire. They were eatable, containing no toxins, but sadly proved too bitter in their raw form. Still, the effort was appreciated and later, after a good laugh, the nuts were ripened, zested. and brewed into a palatable tea.

Helena also recalled singing. At Sandra's urging, Paul brought out his guitar and festive singing commenced. Except for Morrow, none of them were very good singers but a few rounds of Jingle Bells, Peace on Earth, and Silent Night proved hits within their small community.

The point was they made the time to celebrate, as meager as it was, and the endeavor itself was important. No one left the campfire that night unhappy.

This year, slightly better off, they had a "party" and invited a few of the closer communities to join in, bring food, and the men and women of Earth enjoyed themselves immensely. Helena had not seen Dr. Bob Mathias in months and she nearly wept at the sight of him. Kate and Pam brought them all hand-loomed shawls and socks. Melita and Kelly passed along the fixings for a wonderful salad dressing to go on some of the greens Victor had been growing in his experimental hot-house garden.

The night was highlighted when Sandra, appearing both bashful and proud, announced she was pregnant. Paul Marrow beamed when Carter shook his hand. It was time to begin again and there were enthusiastic claps all around.

Helena looked up at John when Sandra revealed her secret. For a brief moment he appeared alarmed but John quickly put up a face, smiling, and applauded along with everyone else. She knew he was worried. They had talked about it a week earlier while lying in bed one evening. Could they, the Alphans, take _care_ of children? Were they capable this early on? He even asked Helena if he should order continued birth control until they were certain of their future. She told him it was his decision but delay could have an adverse effect on morale. Free of Moonbase Alpha, they all wanted to start again with families and a sense of normalcy – and quickly.

In the end, it did not matter. Sandra was going to have a baby. Soon they would all learn, one way or the other, if the returned Earth people were – indeed – _ready._

The party broke up an hour earlier. It was late and a cold airstream was picking up. The last thing any of them needed was to catch a chill. John told Helena to go on ahead as he bid a last fond farewell to their guests. John also mentioned that he wanted to speak with Victor before turning in. Pleased, Helena told John she would wait up for him.

She needed a few minutes to bring out his Christmas present. John was not aware of it, she had hid it well in the "under construction" home Alan was preparing with Regina Kesslan. They were a lovely couple and Helena was happy they decided to marry. And, because Dr. Russell had helped Regina through a sickness when they first came down to their new old world - had actually saved her life - Alan would do pretty much anything to please Helena, including picking up and hiding a rather awkward Christmas present.

Thinking about their pending nuptials, Helena recalled she and John's wedding with a mild smile. It was probably a given that John was going to ask her to cohabitate. They had gotten close over the months on Alpha and when they came back to Earth, had decided to stay once the moon got locked into orbit, she saw the way he was looking at her between working the land and exploring their options. Yet, when the time came she was not actually expecting a marriage proposal.

"I am a throwback." He said during a quiet evening alone, touching her hair and looking into her eyes. "I want a ceremony with Victor officiating, telling us to 'have and to hold' and 'bestest and worstest' ..."

Helena recalled chuckling with him, pleased by the act of old-fashion devotion, and she simply said, "Me too."

Before they knew it they were sharing quarters, the small home they lived in together now, decorating with what paltry things they could salvage from their own personal items … So many treasures had to be left behind because there simply was no more room on their Eagles … but they were happy.

Their personal relationship was passionate, very deep, and warm. Both agreed they had never grasped how lonely they were until they married and realized how wonderful it was to be together. Love was a wonderful thing.

Helena turned, ready to go inside and make a pot of tea, when she spotted John on the outside of Victor's home, at the door speaking with him. The light from inside gave both men a slightly glowing effect. John's robes, tan skin and longer hair giving their leader a nearly Biblical appearance. She supposed they all looked like something out of the scriptural Exodus. How appropriate it was all things considered.

She watched as he shook his friend's hand and turned from the exit of the undersized home. John was holding something and although she could not see exactly what it was Helena supposed it was her holiday gift. She wondered what he had made for her. Nearly all gifts had to be _made_ – although John would be astonished to see what she had procured for him!

Abruptly, Helena backed up into their cozy home. He obviously wanted it to be a surprise and she would not disappoint him.

* * *

 _(More to come ...)_


	2. Chapter 2

**(2)**

* * *

The Earth had tipped six degrees off its axis.

No one was certain why it happened. Perhaps it had something or everything to do with the moon breaking free of Earth orbit. There was also a possible time displacement. Victor was honest when he told them he could not determine if this was an Earth of the far past or far future. Was it their Earth at all? Perhaps it was an Earth from another dimension …

Santa Maria had proved a fine place to set up their home. Although no flora or fauna was present when they initially touched down they worked the land, using everything as their disposal, including vitamins and minerals from their stores on Alpha. The treated soil, after a year of prepping, could now grow crops.

Also, there was fresh drinkable water. They never would have been able to attempt colonization without it. This was fortunate because, with the moon locked into orbit around Earth – "Being where it is supposed to be …" said Victor – if they could not inhabit the planet they would have to stay on Alpha for as long as it would keep them. Eventually, it would have meant a death sentence. Alpha could be self-sustaining for only so long.

No children … no prospects ….

Here, locked into orbit around a nearly dead Earth … Life could have become very bleak. That was until they found Santa Maria. John Koenig made the decision they should start here. Perhaps one day they would find the means to expand further, to rebuild their planet; hundreds and maybe thousands of years into the future. But now, survival was a day to day event, made slightly easier with the technology and drive they brought with them.

The sacrifices had been many but all were willing to make do with the unwavering hope that all would turn out well.

* * *

Helena had pushed it into a corner with a hospital sheet hiding its balk. She smiled, glancing at the gift out of the corner of her eye as she tossed more tinder into their wood stove. She then put water in a kettle and placed it on the top grill.

Not all of their homes had stoves. However, John had it made specifically for Helena, knowing she loved warmth and to make coffee or tea during the evenings. It was a wedding gift, one he had commissioned from a talented Alphan technician, and only cost him an extra crate of legumes – which Koenig was not altogether fond of anyway.

Helena loved it and the thought, coming from her then new husband, was something she sincerely cherished.

Quietly, he came in – tall and striking in the low light - and she observed as he scooted a small package into a niche then took their heavily weaved "door", made from dead wood and laced together with reeds and twine. It was handy when the evenings grew cooler than usual, keeping out the wind and frost. He covered the entrance and tied it firm.

John then turned and looked at her, softly smiling. "Alone at last." He whispered.

"It was a wonderful party, John." She said, warming her hands on the stove top. "Was so nice to see so many of our people in one place again."

He nodded gently and moved further into their common room, "I plan on sleeping in tomorrow. I suggest you do the same." Behind her now, John placed a hand on Helena's shoulder and pulled her loose hair aside to kiss the back of her neck.

"An order, Commander?"

"One of my best."

She giggled softly, reaching up behind her to touch his cheek as he nuzzled her ear.

The kettle whistled.

* * *

They drank their tea with some small spice cakes brought to the party by Smitty and his wife, Amanda. Helena smiled, remembering how Regina begged her for the recipe. They were so popular Helena was surprised John could get away with a few and hide them in their home before the celebration came to an end.

Now together, drinking, snacking, looking into each other's eyes, and talking, Helena could not imagine a better Christmas. Yet, there was something – actually two somethings – they had to do before turning in for the evening.

With purpose, John moved away from the table and pulled out the package he had so discretely hid earlier in the evening. Gently, he passed it to Helena with a wide smile. "I had Paul get it for me during the last Eagle journey back to the moon."

"The one with he and Alan a few weeks ago?" Helena smiled, unwrapping her gift. She was amused by something more than his subterfuge.

"Yes. I wanted to go on that one but couldn't …Victor's been holding it for me." He watched Helena unwrap it.

Her eyes grew wide with astonishment and delight.

"My painting!" she exclaimed. It was an old abstract piece done by an under-appreciated genius. She had hung it above her bed and wanted to bring it when they had bugged-out. Unfortunately, there was no more room left on the Eagle. It was either her painting or an important piece of life sustaining technology. There was no doubt what would have to be left behind. Yet, here it was … "I can't believe it … Oh, John!" She dropped the canvass gently beside her, tears in her eyes, and hugged him warmly. "I didn't even know you knew how much I loved this piece … It was my Grandfather's …."

"I knew." He whispered. He was about to lean in and kissed Helena when she placed fingers on his lips.

"Now your turn." She stood, propping the painting against a leg of their dining table, then walked over to the corner of their common room, near the exit. She placed a hand on the sheet covering something large. "Believe it or not I had Alan - during that same journey to Alpha with Paul – bring something back for you …"

Both chuckled, wondering about the conversation Paul and Alan must have had during that outing!

"How did I miss that?" John started, noting how large the gift appeared under the sheet, when Helena - with a flourish - pulled away the covering. He was speechless, his mouth slightly open, and he slowly stood.

It was his globe, the one in his office in Main Mission. John Koenig had designed it years ago, when he was an Alphan underling like everyone else, and when he saw it in the Commander's office, Titan was his name at the time, John was proud. Then, when he came back to Alpha as its Commander years later, when he saw it was still there, John could not help but feel another pang of gratification, despite the seriousness of the circumstances at that time.

"Alan and Regina hid it in their home for me. I'm sure they ae happy to be free of it." Helena was not certain how to read his expression. John was stunned, of course, but was he happy? Had his affection for this piece been a miscue?

She had her answer when he walked over to her, pulled Helena into his arms, and gently twirled her about in an expression of pure joy!

* * *

Later, lying in bed after having made a very sweet and sincerely felt love, the couple cuddled and looked at their gifts together in the soft glow of their small home. Helena had put her Grandfather's painting on the wall above John's globe. Somehow, they looked incredibly good together.

"I don't want this moment in time to ever stop." She murmured. It was perfect. Their future was still unpredictable on this untamed world but Helena was certain they, all of the Alphans, would make it work. And who would have thought that she, a dedicated professional, a doctor who felt love had come and deserted her, would find such depth of feeling again.

She looked up at him.

 _With this man._

Helena waited until he looked down at her, "Merry Christmas, John."

His lips touched her forehead and he whispered, "And to you." Then, after a brief pause, "I love you, Helena."

"I love you too, John." Then, she smiled mischievously, "But only because you got me a terrific holiday gift."

He jerked ever so slightly and play-acted that she had just wounded him, motioning to his heart. John then chuckled as Helena leaned down and softly kissed his chest, to make it all better. "If there is anything else up there that will bring the light that shined from your eyes when you saw that painting – just let me know."

"Nothing else." Helena laid her head on his shoulder. "I have everything I need right here."

"And so do I."

The couple drifted off to sleep.

They would have a few more Christmases together before an accident would part them, in their mortal lives, forever. But they both would have the memory of this night, this perfect Christmas, for an eternity.

* * *

The End

December 2016

* * *

A little holiday inspired romance and happiness. Hope you enjoyed it, my friends, and Merry Christmas! Have a wonderful New Year! Becky


End file.
